


The World Stopped

by Daydreamer5187



Series: IronDad and SpiderSon [2]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt Tony Stark, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sickfic, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daydreamer5187/pseuds/Daydreamer5187
Summary: May apologetically calls Tony, hoping he can take care of a very sick Peter until she gets off her 12 hour shift. Of course, he agrees completely.It just had to bethat daythat the tower gets attacked.





	The World Stopped

**Author's Note:**

> I've been humming and hawing at posting this one, but finally decided to anyways. I wrote it in an airport at three in the morning so it's not the best quality, but I just can't resist cuddly Tony with Peter. Thank you for reading it, I hope you enjoy! 
> 
> This work was seen on my Tumblr first, along with a few other of my stories. If you'd like to see my other works, or just want to come and shout and me [click here.](https://day-dreamer176.tumblr.com)

“Hey Buddy, how you feeling?” Tony flopped next to his very cute and very sick mentee on the couch. 

The midday sun ran in streams through the shuttered windows, muted but remaining bright; like Peter was, being all sniffly and bundled in his blankets. He looked positively miserable but somehow still adorable, it still perplexed the inventor how the kid could have that effect. 

May was on a twelve hour shift which ended at eleven. Peter had called from school at noon, way too sick to even think about stay till the end of class. May had apologetically called Tony, asking if he could take Peter “just for a few hours, we promise he won’t be a bother. He can just sleep for a bit and then go home,” as if he wouldn’t clear his entire schedule to take care of his Spider-Baby. 

So there they were, Peter in a blanket cocoon half-awake with tissues littered everywhere, and Tony frittering about him like a worried dad. 

“Better…” the kid mumbled, burrowing down into the his cocoon a bit more. 

“Yeah?” Tony felt his forehead. “Your fever’s still up there, but I don’t think I should be worried about it just yet. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y.” 

_“Multiple times sir.”_

“Yes, thank you F.R.I.D.A.Y, I didn’t ask how many times I asked.” 

Peter giggled. 

“You want to take another nap Spider-Baby?” Tony kept his voice soft and comforting, like he remembered the human Jarvis doing when he was sick. Peter’s senses went haywire sometimes when he was healthy, Tony didn’t want to chance it when he was less than. 

To his surprise, Peter shook his head with a groan while struggling to get his arms out of the blankets. 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down kid, what do you need? More water? I can get it.” Tony tried to stand up, only to find himself held down by a very indignant enhanced teenager’s hand. 

“No T’ny,” he slurred, “wan’ you t’ stay… w’tch movie or somethin’” 

This, to say the least, shocked Tony. “Yeah, sure, of course, whatever you want.” Appeased, Peter relaxed into the couch. “I’m just going to set it up, okay?” 

The teen made a sound that vaguely sounded like a confirmation so Tony rolled with it. 

If anyone who knew him had walked in at that moment, they’d have believed they were drugged or dreaming, because Tony Stark did not do chores. Yet, there he was, picking up used tissues and getting soup, water, and making unbuttered popcorn while the movie loaded. 

_The Empire Strikes Back,_ because Peter liked it and had seen it enough times to not be disappointed when he (inevitably) fell asleep. 

The mechanic reclaimed his spot next to the junior superhero and deposited all his ‘sick supplies’ on the coffee table in front of the pair. Peter snuffled and moved so his head rested on Tony’s lap. 

Tony’s chest filled with warmth, and his hand automatically began to card his fingers through the boy’s hair. Peter nestled towards the touch, grunting contentedly. 

About halfway through the show Tony felt his charge shift his weight, rolling over so he was completely facing the inventor instead of the screen. 

“What’s up Bud,” the inventor murmured, brushing away some of Peter’s curls, “want some soup?” 

The boy shook his head lethargically and smiled tiredly at his mentor. “M’ster St’rk?” 

Tony smiled and pulled Peter closer to him, unconscious as the movement may have been. “Yes Peter?” 

“I l’ve you.” 

The world stopped. 

For Tony, there was nothing but him and this kid, this beautiful, loving, kid that God had given him, who Tony didn’t really deserve. Every day he got with him was a blessing, and it scared him a little bit. Everything he’d ever loved had been destroyed somehow, he didn’t want Peter to be collateral damage. 

But for now, Tony Stark was _happy._

“I love you too, bambino.” 

…

And of course, the universe had to ruin it for him. 

Peter had migrated up his chest so that Tony was laying down horizontally on the couch and Peter was laying flat against him. Tony liked sick and clingy Peter; holding him comforted them both. 

So, for that single moment, Tony let his guard down and simply napped while he cuddled his kid. 

And then the window shattered inwards. 

It rained glass on the sleeping pair, instantly waking the engineer who immediately pulled his bundle close and rolled them off the couch, so Peter was protected against the floor while Tony took the brunt of the glass as the next window imploded.

The kid was still lethargic, he could barely register what was going on around him. 

“Peter, hey, kid, I need you to wake up, okay Spider-Baby?” Tony tapped on his cheek, groaning when Peter barely opened his eyes. He could hear the whirring of machinery in the distance, a sound that was definitely _not good._ “F.R.I.D.A.Y? I need the whole tower locked down, like, yesterday.” 

“My attempts to lock down the tower have thus forth failed sir, there is something overriding my commands.” 

“Oh, you’ve got to be kidding me,” the mechanic cursed under his breath. “Alright, so, what’s these guys’ deal?” 

“I cannot ascertain a motive, sir, but I can tell you that they are heavily armed and preparing to breach the tower at this level in approximately five minutes. It is probable that they have thermal scanning technology.” 

Tony felt the beginnings of panic creep up his throat. He quashed it down with a heavy gulp and glance down at the kid below him. 

Step One: Get Peter to safety. 

There was a safe room in the floor below them, and there was also a lab. 

Step Two: Get a suit. 

If F.R.I.D.A.Y. couldn’t initiate lockdown she probably couldn’t get a functioning suit either. 

Step Three: Blow these assholes to kingdom come. 

They interrupted Peter’s nap. 

“Time to go bambino,” Tony breathed, scooping the teenager into his arms bridal style. He was too light for a sixteen year-old. 

Tony hurried from the room, frantically making his way into the stairway and down, careful not to jostle the sick child too much. Distant voices made their way to his ears, and more panic settled in his chest. 

He flung the door open, it hit the wall with a loud clash. Peter blinked up at him, still sick as dog, but with a furrowed brow as the situation began to dawn on him. 

“T’ny? Wha’re we doin’? W’as h’appenin’?” 

“It’s okay Pete, some assholes upstairs decided they were gonna crash our Star Wars marathon.” 

“Rude.” Despite the situation, Peter still managed to make Tony smile. 

“I know right? Who do they think they are?” In all this time, Tony had not stopped moving, still hurrying towards the safe room. It felt like they were running out of time. Something rocked the floor, so aggressively that Tony almost lost his grip on Peter. They were out of time and he needed a suit. “I’m sorry but we need a change of plans, bud.” 

“Tha’s okay,” Peter grumbled, “I didn’t know the first plan.” 

The inventor barked a laugh and swerved away from his original destination, heading straight for the lab. 

Peter noticed and tried to squirm away from Tony’s grasp. 

“And what do you think you’re doing?” 

“Sp’derman.” 

“Uh, no. Nope, no, nope. There’s no way that that happens, kid. You can barely talk, you’re not fighting whoever these assholes are.” 

Peter didn’t even disagree, which was the true testament of how sick he was. 

Arriving at the lab, Tony quickly scanned his hand, making sure to manually lock the door behind him. He deposited Peter on the couch before rushing to his computers to check the status of his suits. If they were compromised he wouldn’t activate any of them, he couldn’t risk that. 

Rapidly typing code into his computer, Tony sighed in peace. They’d only used blockers for the automated defence procedures, controlled by the AI, and hadn’t actually corrupted any of his system. With a sense of finality Tony typed the last piece of code into the computer, manually calling his suits to him. 

“Okay Peter, it’s going to be okay. Help is on its way, and I’m sure Rhodey will be here in a blink; we’re going to be okay.” 

Tony didn’t know if he was assuring himself or Peter. 

_“Mr.Stark,_ ” the kid groaned, eyebrows scrunched in pain as (presumably) all the noise and light got to him. “Something’s coming…” 

Something slammed against the lab’s entrance, something big and dangerous and most likely explosive. And Tony trusted Peter more than anything in the world, if he said he felt like he was in danger then he was in danger.

“Okay, okay, come here Bud, we’re going to put you somewhere safe.” Tony scooped his  
protégé back into his arms, hurrying through the lab while darting his eyes around trying to find a hiding place. He spotted a cabinet that he’d cleared up just last week. Peter could fit in there, but he didn’t like small spaces. 

Another _boom_ , and this time Tony could hear voices on the other side of the wall. 

“Baby, kid, I need you to do me a favour,” Tony said, already making his way to the cabinet. 

“Anything,” Peter breathed his reply, looking a little more coherent and awake now. 

“I need you to do be so brave, just like you always are, and I need you to be quiet, absolutely silent, okay?”

“Why…?”

“These guys might make it into the lab, and we need to put you somewhere they wont find you.” The mechanic gestured with his head towards the cabinet, Peter’s eyes widened with the realization. 

“No. No, no, no, no, no, T’ny, d’nt wanna.” 

“I know, I _know._ But I can’t risk you getting hurt. Please, baby, just for a little while. The suits will be here any second.” 

Reluctantly, the teenager nodded his head. Tony sighed in relief, gently putting him down into the hiding place and carefully closing the door. “You’re the bravest kid I know, Pete, I’ll be right back. I want you to promise me, no matter what you hear, you _stay there._ ”

He nodded, but there was an uneasiness in his gut as he did. 

Peter heard his mentor rush away from him, felt the vibrations of his steps grow farther and farther away. The boy focussed on what was happening outside his box, because if he started thinking about the inside and how small it was- 

Another explosion, and this time glass shattered. They were in. 

Everyone was yelling and rushing around and Peter lost Tony in it all until-

Flesh connected with flesh, Tony yelled in pain, and a body hit the floor. 

“Asshole,” the inventor spat, standing up only to be punched again. “It’s getting old pretty fast, dude.” 

“I never thought that I’d find _the_ Tony Stark cowering in a corner.” 

“Well, I’m full of surprises, bitch.” A gun cocked but Tony kept talking unbothered. “There a reason for your visit?” 

“Maybe I just want to rid the world of another good-for-nothing billionaire.” Peter’s whole world threatened to stop. 

“That’d be pretty anticlimactic for me, I admit.” The leader chuckled, and Tony hit the floor again. Someone must have been holding him up. 

“Shoot him.” Peter would have screamed if he could breathe. The gunshot went off and tears fell down Peter’s cheeks. Tony yelled in pain, Peter’s only assurance he was still alive. His breaths stayed there, ragged and pained, but there. “It hurts, doesn’t it? I hope you now know how serious I am in this endeavour. Next time it will be somewhere a little more severe.” 

Tony grunted as the sickening sound of a _squish_ found Peter’s ears. He could just imagine the scene, Tony with blood spreading around him, the men surrounding him, tormenting him. And his hiding place so small and there was no air and Peter wanted _out._

“There were two heat signatures when we cased the building Stark. You have a guest over?” 

“Fuck off.” 

“I’ll take that as a yes, was it Ms.Potts? Tony Stark, always getting the girl, the fame, living a life of luxury while we on the ground scrounge for scraps.” 

Weight shifted near Peter, startling him. His hand flew to his mouth in an effort to muffle the sounds of his heavy breathing. Peter heard the suit approaching, that was good. Iron Man always saved the day. 

But then- “Boss.” Light assaulted Peter’s eyes as a rough hand assaulted his arm, ripping him from his hiding place. 

The first thing Peter saw was Tony, looking scared and in pain and _glaring_ at the man holding Peter. 

“Stay away from him,” he hissed, eyes screaming for murder. “Stay away from him or I _swear to God,_ I will kill you.” 

The man laughed, stepped away from Tony and regarded Peter instead. Peter had eyes only for Tony, Tony and the bullet hole in his shoulder. 

“He’s cute.” A hand extended, touched Peter’s face; Tony tried to stand with a shout, only for a guard to slam his boot down on his wound. 

Both Peter and Tony shouted at the same time. Then the world burst into chaos as the suits finally came. There was a cacophony of gunshots and shouts, and Peter couldn’t _think._

It ended when Peter felt Tony pull him into his chest. 

“Shhh,” Tony whispered into his ear, “it’s going to be okay, we’re going to be fine.” 

Peter believed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah if this seems like it ended really quickly its cause it did cause my plane came. Whoops. BUT I still hope you enjoyed it! Thank you again for reading, kudos and comments are always appreciated :D 
> 
> I am currently doing the IronDad Bingo challenge on Tumblr, if you would like to see those one shots [click here.](https://day-dreamer176.tumblr.com) I was also debating posting them on a03 too, what do you think?  
> Anyways, have a great day, I wish you all the best!


End file.
